naruto the axe and the golem
by GamesRMine
Summary: Astaroth dies, Naruto gets his body but remains innocent
1. Chapter 1

I have seen and read many Nightmare/Naruto fanfics, but I have yet to see a Naruto/Astaroth fic so I am remedying that loss. As always, I don't own the rights to these characters.

Astaroth the golem made his way though a massive forest. Thick branches and overgrowth were all around and monstrous creatures surrounded him (barely visible in the overgrowth), waiting to see if he was predator or prey. Astaroth's mind automatically logged these, but otherwise ignored them as he made his way. The only thing on his mind was Soul Edge. That accursed sword destroyed his axe and tried to enslave his will, but Astaroth would not have it. He had found a new axe. He had yet to name it, but it had the ability to destroy all sentient thought- even instincts- so his plan was to hit Soul Edge with it. "All the power with none of the drawbacks." he thought quietly. He chuckled darkly at his plan. He heard noises coming from a little ways ahead. He crouched down and as quietly as he could, made his way forward- carefully making sure that his steps would not be heard. He early swore when his foot crushed a stick, making a snapping sound. He froze, his hand gripping his new axe so hard that his knuckles turned white. After a few intense moments of silence, he cautiously continued to move forward. He stopped not too far away and pushed some bushes out of his way. As he pried though the small opening he had made, he caught sight of Nightmare locked in a fierce battle with Siegfried. "This is too perfect!" he thought. "All I have to do is wait 'til the battle is over, kill the winner, and strike Soul Edge and Soul Caliber. Then all that power will be MINE!" Astaroth smiled greedily as he watched the battle nearing its end.

Siegfried raised Soul Caliber above his head and brought it down hard, only to meet edge on edge with Nightmare's Soul Edge, their blades slowly sliding down to a cross that looked like an X. Siegfried leaned in and yelled at Nightmare. "Today your evil will end along with Soul Edge." As he spoke, he pushed back and leaped backwards all the while glaring at his opponent with all the hate in his heart.

Nightmare notice the heated glare as he swung his blade back behind him, the tip tearing the earth in it's path. "Such hate! I enjoy seeing it in a soul. You will not win this battle and your soul will once again belong to ME!" Nightmare yelled as he charged- his feet making deep prints in the earth, followed by Soul Edge dragging in the earth scaring it. Then he lifted Soul Edge above his head, intent on splitting the annoying soul in front of him in half.

Siegfried watched as Nightmare came steaming towards him. He grasped the handle of Soul Caliber tightly as he pointed the tip forward and rushed with a mighty war cry screaming out to the world, telling it that he would not go without completing his task. He saw Nightmare bringing down Soul Edge at a frightening speed. He barely managed to dodge to the right, then with a show of strength drove Soul Caliber into Nightmare's chest, the tip and a good portion of Soul Caliber's blade bursting out of Nightmare's back. Soul Edge fall from Nightmare's hands, hitting the ground with a thud.

Nightmare's eyes widened in shock as he felt Soul Caliber enter him. He turned his head to face Siegfried. "W…wh…what….how…I…..am…..stronger." Nightmare gasped as he felt his life leaving he had to knew before he died.

"Because you hold on to the power of that blade, you never used your own." Siegfried spoke before removing his blade and then bitterly staring at Soul Edge. "You should have never been created- now I will unmake you." Siegfried finished as he raised Soul Caliber to finish off Soul Edge. Suddenly, he heard a mighty roar from behind him. He turned quickly around, only to have an axe blade slam into his stomach pushing its way past the armor and into his flesh. Soul Caliber fell from his grip and landed next to Soul Edge, the two blades glittering on the forest floor.

Astaroth let out a cruel smile as he saw Siegfried look up at him. "That wound will kill you in a few hours." Astaroth shook his head, "I still can't believe you let your guard down." Astaroth then tossed the dying man aside- after all he figured he would crawl away and just die like the good boy he was. Astaroth knelt down and layed his axe blade across both swords as he mentally told his axe to remove the swords sentience. "Soon I will be the most powerful being in the world with both Soul Edge and Soul Caliber, plus my axe." He then let out a dark, haunting laugh that would send shivers down many a man's spine.

Siegfried although dying felt Soul Caliber's cantinas leaving. He knew the same was going on with Soul Edge. He struggled to his knees as he thought about all the spells that he knew from his time with Soul Edge and Soul Caliber. He thought of the one he would use as he drew the knife that he kept hidden in case he should ever let go of Soul Caliber. He crawled as quietly as he could towards Astaroth, each step losing blood, and he was in pain but he had to do this. Pushing himself to his feet, he gathered his last strength, took off running and, while chanting an ancient spell, drove the blade into Astaroth's body.

Astaroth stiffened in pain as he let go of his axe. It fell on his hand, laying across it. It begin to glint in the sun, then the wound on Astaroth's back closed up, however he did not stir as the spell took hold on him. The spell caused Astaroth's body to became bound to the axe. Anyone who touched the axe would have their soul and mind transferred into the now husk of a body, where they would gain all of the golem's skill, but only if that person in great need. Siegfried looked over and saw that his old armor had returned to normal. He decided that he would seal Nightmare's combat style into Soul Edge while his would go to Soul Caliber. After all, neither sword was good nor evil anymore- they were just powerful swords. He also swore that he would hide them in this forest before he would allow himself to die.

Siegfried knew that the weapons and armor would be used for good or evil in the years to come. He realized that the swords, upon their owner's death would take the personality and soul of the current owner. He just hoped that the owners would be good people.

Many years later we see a young boy (around six) with blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing an orange shirt with the Konoha's symbol on the front that was a little big with dark blue shorts and a pair of sandals that hardly bent the grass he was walking on in the forest. His name is Naruto. Just Naruto, as he forgot his last name thinking that was what made the village hate him. Every now and again he would travel into the forest for a few days while everyone had a big party about some guy beating a fox, but this time was different. He saw what appeared to be a large man laying face down in the forest. Quickly Naruto rushed over while shouting "HEY MISTER! ARE YOU OK? MISTER?" he quickly skidded to a stop by the downed 'man', put his tiny hands on one massive shoulder and began to shake it while in a panic kept saying "Mister!" over and over. He moved so that he could get a better angle to try to lift the man's head. He did not notice that his ankle touched an axe still clutched in the "man's" hand. All went black.

The Third Hokage just stared at his viewing ball. He knew that Naruto would often go into the forest around the time of the Kyuubi festival, but he never thought that Naruto would find a dead body- only to faint after trying to wake it. He had to make sure Naruto was safe, so he got up and rushed out the window (he was a ninja after all) and while he hated his ninjas using the window instead of the door, it did not stop him (it was HIS window after all).

Sarutobi made his way closer to see if Naruto was alright and to find out who the hell was the dead guy, when the "dead" guy suddenly got up. Sarutobi hid a Kunai in his left hand under his robes while the man's face looked up and saw Sarutobi. Sarutobi knew the…thing in front of him could not be human- there was a sense of wrongness about it that precluded the possibility. Then, in a deep voice, the thing said something that nearly made his mind blow. "Hey, old man. You got to help me here. There's this big guy in the forest and I…." what followed the pause was an ear-piercing scream from the boy that was Naruto trapped in Astaroth's body as he realized that he WAS the big guy.

Naruto's old body was surrounded by red energy as Sarutobi watched, out of Naruto's mouth a laughter rang out that was both childish and dark. Naruto's old body jerkily rose to it's feet and looked at the Third- not yet noticing Naruto in Astaroth's body. "Well old monkey, I am free to have my revenge on the village- but first I must ask what has happened to my host? I will so enjoy eating his soul!" the demon Kyuubi asked using Naruto's voice.

Naruto at this point was freaking out. How could save the village and the old man? He frantically looked around, then looked down in his hand- the AXE! He now had a clear look at it for the first time. It's shaft was wood with metal bands placed all around for support. At the top, it had a large metal head. The head was flat on the top, but its blade curved down and then went up in a v shape at the bottom of the head. The axe also was thick in the back- allowing it to be used as a hammer. On the other end of the massive weapon was a metal octagon that covered the very bottom of the shaft and was bolted down. Tied near the head of the axe was a strip of red fabric that flowed down into two "tails". He then realized that he knew how to use the blade. With an angry roar, he rushed towards his old body his axe swinging over his head for a killing blow.

The Kyuubi, hearing a loud angry war cry, turned to see a massive behemoth with an exposed, beating heart carrying an axe raised above his head. The Kyuubi was so surprised that he could not even move as he spoke one word "Astaroth?"

Naruto's axe slammed into his old body's head breaking the skull and scattering brains as the blade of the axe drove half way though the head. As the adrenalin cleared his system, he was horrified to find that he was staring into the life-less eyes of himself with an axe though the middle of his head THAT HE PUT THERE. Naruto dropped the axe, falling onto his knees and backing away from his old body which had fallen in front of him. He left the axe where it was in the head. Naruto kept backing up until his back hit a tree as he stared at his old body. Pulling his massive lags up to his chest, Naruto wrapped his muscular arms around them, shaking like a leaf. His eyes looked like they wanted to burst out in tears, but his body did not have tear ducts.

Sarutobi watched the whole thing. He was torn up inside. On the one hand, he felt like dancing- the KYUUBI WAS DEAD! On the other hand, Naruto just in a way killed himself. Sarutobi rubbed his temples as he made his way towards the Naruto that was that was curled up and shaking.

"Naruto" Sarutobi spoke gently. Naruto did not respond and continued to stare sightlessly at his old body. "Naruto" he added with a little more force, bending over him. He was right next to Naruto when Naruto's arm shot out and wrapped around him, pulling the Third against Naruto's chest in a hug while Naruto's forehead rested on Sarutobi's shoulder. The old Hokage returned the hug.

After a while Naruto calmed down enough to stand up while the third went to take the axe out of the body. After all, it killed Kyuubi and Naruto should have it. As his hands touched the handle, a sharp pain shot though his arm and he quickly let go.

"Naruto I know this is going to be hard on you, but you need to remove your axe from the…..you know." the old man said trying to keep Naruto's trauma to a minimum. Naruto just stared at the old man for a long moment, then walked towards his dead body gulping loudly and shakily while making his way there. He slowly reached forward, his hand grasping the axe and pulling it back with his now very considerable strength, only to raise both his axe and the dead body. Naruto froze as he saw his dead face once again, only a fraction of a second before the old man Hokage pulled the body off. Naruto looked at his axe blade and saw a reflection of his new self, distorted by the blood dripping off. He looked like a monster…..he felt like he was one for sure.

Sarutobi seemed to knew what Naruto was thinking. He walked over and lightly touched Naruto's shoulder before speaking. "Naruto, you are not a monster. You just killed a great demon- one that has killed thousands. Now all their souls can rest knowing it is dead and gone." He paused for a moment, then continued "Now, let's go back to Konoha- okay?" Without waiting for an answer, the aging Hokage led Naruto back to the village.

Ryu was stuck on guard duty when he saw the Hokage approaching accompanied by a massive man. He shifted his posture to a semblance of duty stance, but started shaking a little when they got closer. The tall guy had spiked shoulder pads with two leather straps over his massive chest. In the center of those was a beating heart that was exposed so all could see. He was wearing some type of neck armor that covered his lower face and in his hand was the largest axe Ryu had ever seen. That was an impressive sight, but what scared him was the fact that the Hokage was leading the warrior, so he must be someone important.

For Naruto, this was a unique experience- everyone was looking at him, but not with the usual hated glares. There was mostly curious stares with perhaps a little fear in them (he was now a really BIG man and a seeming stranger). Sarutobi just knew explaining this to the Council would be…difficult- and lets' not to forget the paperwork that would be involved. He shuddered.

Back in the forest, Kyuubi began to heal- and in doing so to fix Naruto's old body. When the last of the tremendous head injury healed, it changed his looks. Naruto's old body now had red hair that fell to his lower back, the whisker marks on his face had deepened and his canines were showing over his bottom lip. The once blue eyes now were crimson red with slitted pupils. Kyuubi looked around in confusion before standing up and asking itself questions. "Who am I? For that matter, what am I? And why am I wearing all this orange material- maybe I like orange." The once great demon thought of all this while walking in the opposite direction of the leaf village.

Kyuubi begin to look around the woods- really look at the forest. He was looking with child-like wonder at all the things going on around him, but deep inside, he knew that something was missing. He felt wrong, but at the same time he felt good…no he felt great! The Kyuubi in the mean-time was trying to think of its name- or at least make one up until he could remember his original one.

"I need a name, but what? Something strong, something powerful, something with meaning- but what?" The Kyuubi had no ideas. "Maybe," he thought "I'll find the answer later- and maybe not." Thinking about it, he decided he didn't much care either way and continued on his way, deep in his visual cataloging of the wonders of the forest.

Back in the village, Naruto looked around the Hokage's office. He was sitting on the couch with the huge axe propped against the opposite wall- like it was taunting him, reminding him of his "honorable" deed. Naruto was trying his best to forget it, but every time he closed his eyes he would see the widened eyes of his old body as he drove the axe down. Naruto was not sure if killing a demon was murder, but he felt sick to his stomach. He wondered why he had not puked yet. Trying to take his mind off it, he thought over what had happened since they had entered the village. He knew the old man had said something about a council and how he hated it. Naruto wondered if this council was a type of vegetable or perhaps some chore. Those were the things he hated most, after all.

Sarutobi just knew that he would have a huge headache by the end of the day, in spite of the good news of the demon's death. He had pulled all the council members from the festival using his ANBU. To say the council members were not happy is to say that a fish does not love water. As everyone was being seated, loud cries of outrage were heard all around the room and Sarutobi just knew that this was going to be one of THOSE meetings.

"Honored citizens of Konoha. I have glorious news" he began in a loud voice, then continued in a quieter one "and at the same time, horrific." He let his opening hang out there as a way of getting all of their attention. "The Kyuubi took over Naruto's body." As soon as those words were said, all of the council broke into panicked conversation.

Sarutobi raised his voice to be heard over the hubbub. "However, the reason it broke out was that Naruto touched an….enchanted axe, that threw his mind and soul into a new body, allowing the fox to take over. Naruto, in his new body, grabbed the axe, charged the Kyuubi, and buried the axe into its skull…killing it." This pronouncement was followed by deathly silence while the council processed this news.

A single civilian stood up, quietly gathering his thoughts before voicing them. "We want to see the Hero, the Slyer of Kyuubi, we want to see Naruto-Sama and his great axe." Then a murmur went though the council and his voice was joined by another and another 'till it was clear that the crowd would not calm until they had seen Naruto, or as they were calling him now- Naruto-Sama slayer of the Kyuubi.

The aged Hokage shook his head lightly. He should have known that this would happen. "Very well," he spoke, "but I must warn you that Naruto's new body is not pretty. His body will not be mistaken for a 'knight in shining armor' if you will." Sarutobi paused, then continued "The body that he is now occupying…looks to be like some demonic axe-man, but not a demon- just demonic. After all, power comes with a price… always."  
Sarutobi spoke the words, truth ringing through them. He was the perfect example- well next to Naruto anyway. He had lived so long that he could look back and regret his mistakes and only he lived so long as the Hokage. The lost nights with his family, the loss of sleep from overworking, it was getting too much over the years. Naruto's was being hated by his village, then killing himself (kinda) and being forced to inhabit a monster's body.

The old 'Kage sighed as he went to the boy…wait a minute, why did he have to go all the way there when he could just order an ANBU to do it for him. After all, he deserved SOME perks. Sarutobi looked around and saw bear nearby. "Bear come here. I have a job for you." Sarutobi spoke with a commanding tone, fit for someone as great as himself. Bear made his way to his Hokage waiting for instructions. "There is a man in my office. You would not recognize him, but the man is Naruto. Bring him here unharmed and make sure he brings his axe with him…Understood?" Sarutobi made sure his instructions presented no loop-holes that might later cause him more paperwork.

Bear had already heard that Naruto had killed the Kyuubi. He was grateful that the Hokage chose him for the task. He would meet the man that killed the Kyuubi- the same fox demon that had killed his family. He knew no matter what Naruto might look like now, he would forever be indebted to him. Smiling, he rushed to the Hokage's office.

Once inside, he could see the back side of the couch and the bald head of a massive man. On the wall opposite the man was the largest axe he had ever seen. It was truly an axe and not a halberd. He could see why the Kyuubi died. That THING hitting anywhere on the body would be lethal. Bear made his way towards Naruto, knowing he was the only occupant in the room. The Hokage had been correct that Naruto's body would never be mistaken for a 'knight in shining armor'. The exposed heart made that impossible. Bear was well aware that power came with a price, and if this was what it took to kill a demon, well he was not sure if he would pay it. That only made him respect Naruto more.

"Naruto-san, the Hokage request your presence in the council meeting, he also requests that you bring your axe." Bear watched as the man stood up, towering over him as the he went to the axe and grabbed it. He let the back of the head drag on the ground as he moved towards the ANBU member.

Naruto looked at the man in the bear mask. He had a good idea of who the guy was, but bear did not call him demon brat or anything else, so he must be good- at least that's what Naruto told himself. Naruto followed the man, dragging his axe along with him. Little did Naruto knew at the time that this meeting with the council would bore a deep seated hatred of councils and meetings which would lead to Naruto copying a certain copycat ninja on punctuality.

A few minutes later, the entire council looked upon Naruto with shock. How could their savior, the one who killed the Kyuubi look like this they asked themselves, but then they remembered the Hokage's words. This was the price he paid in order to kill the fox. They could not help but respect the boy and admiring nods went around the council. Sarutobi had told them about what had transpired, but one thing was sure- Naruto would no longer be a hated sight in the village.

Well, there you go. Now I need suggestions on what to name Naruto's axe and do you think it is too powerful. Who should get Soul Edge and Soul Caliber? Please tell me what you think.

First to my knowledge of an Astaroth/Naruto fan fiction, please tell me if I am missing one. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has taken so long to update but collage is really cutting into my free time.

Naruto was finally let out of the conical meeting with a head-band tied around his belt. He was dragging his axe along the ground as he made his way to his apartment. Everywhere he went since the council meeting it had become 'Naruto-Sama' with bows of respect…. Quite frankly, he did not know which was worse- being hated, or being worshiped. Naruto thought that all this praise was different. He did not do anything, really. Now he was hearing stories of how he had a titanic battle with the fox that shook heaven and earth. One of their versions was "_The fox cast a spell to make them all think the boy was the fox while it plotted escape. The boy was smart however and found a magic axe and forced his way into a monsters body to fight the fox. The battle raged for days with neither The Boy or Fox giving an inch to the other. The final strike was when Naruto-Sama raised his axe above his head and with a mighty swing that tore the sky asunder, smashed it into the fox's skull, killing the great beast as angels sing their champion on."_

When Naruto heard this, he found out that this version was the closest to the real thing. Naruto knew that the Kyuubi was bad, but those…eyes when he watched the life drain out of the body as the soul was sent to the Shinigami. It felt wrong that he did that. He felt un-clean, like dirt that had dyed skin. He sighed as he walked to his apartment-home. He walked up the old stairs while they creaked and threatened to break under his new massive weight. The staircase itself was old wood that desperately needed repair. When he got to the top of the stairs in front of his door there was a large pile of gaily wrapped boxes, each with a card attached. He carefully walked over to them and leaned his axe against the wall as he took a card and began to read.

'Naruto-Sama, please take this gift as a show of gratitude.' Naruto's eyebrow was beginning to twitch as he opened his door, pulling the boxes into his apartment, then went out again to grab his axe. Finally, he went back into the apartment, slamming the door closed behind him with a resounding thud. As Naruto sat on his couch, his mind wandered and he soon found himself staring at his old body's lifeless eyes. He shuddered as the feeling of dirtiness spread through him. At first it started like a tingle in his toes and fingers, but then spread to all of his body. He had to get clean! With desperation, he leapt off his couch and ran into his bathroom, ripping off his clothes before turning on the shower and letting the warm water run over his bare hairless skin…..it did not help.

Later that night, Naruto woke up in a vivid dream about the…incident. "Damn." He felt sick to his stomach. Naruto knew that he should not dwell on it, but it was all he could do not to think about it. It had become almost every thought. Sighing and shaking his head, Naruto grabbed his clothes and put them on. Today he would meet his sensei. Naruto looked at the clock and decided he still had some time so he went over to the gifts and began to open them. When he finished, he was quite surprised by what he had been given. Jiujutsu scrolls that not even a chuunin should be seen with for starters. Naruto was excited and scared at the same time. He knew that this was too much, but it was his dream to be a powerful ninja…or it had been.

Before, he wanted to be ninja because he wanted respect. Now though, he was becoming a ninja because there was no other choice and for some reason it did not feel right. It was like beating an opponent that does not care if they win or lose. All sense of gratification is gone and you are left with a hollow victory. Naruto did not even feel the need to become a ninja that he had once felt with such vigor that it showed all the world would be the greatest Man to have ever done the title ninja….but now it felt like he made it there only to realize that he is the only one trying for that spot. Naruto let out a breath he did not knew he was holding and walked out with ax in tow towards were he will met his private sensei till his class graduated because all ninja had to learn how to work in teems.

There you go I knew this is not as long as the other but all Naruto will do till he meets his team is train and I think you would not like to read about Naruto training carefully under a overprotective ninja.


End file.
